France
France is a playable civilization from both World War I & World War II age featured in Empires: Dawn of the Modern World. Advantages of France *French Citizens have long lines of sight. *Their workers move quickly. *In Empire Builder mode, up to eight workers are allowed per mine. *Farms are free. *Buildings, units and ships repair/heal themselves automatically when out of combat. *Units in planes and vehicles jump out if the vehicle is destroyed. *French walls are stronger than other civilizations. *All French units can walk through forests. This allows for ambushing. *French units can garrison in towers. *France don't need/can't build Houses, but have a lowered overall population. This allows them to use their Wood for other things in the beginning. *Citizens may be trained to become soldiers for a slightly higher cost than recruiting them at a Barracks. *French units can 'travel' to and from forts without appearing on the map. History France, still bitter from the Franco-German War of 1870-71, allied with Britain and Russia prior to WWI in an effort to keep Germany in line. When war broke out in 1914, Germany invaded France through Belgium and pushed rapidly toward Paris. The French mustered their forces and held back the German offensive, saving Paris in the First Battle of the Marne. The fighting then degenerated into trench warfare and, despite France’s prodigious production of tanks and airplanes, the stalemate could not be broken. The US entered the war in 1917, making troops available to French Marshal Ferdinand Foch, commander of all Allied forces. With this influx of men and materiel, Germany finally accepted surrender in 1918. The French were determined not to be invaded again. They advocated severe terms for Germany in the 1919 Treaty of Versailles. In 1929, they began construction on the state-of-the-art Maginot Line along the border with Germany. The mighty walls, pillboxes and artillery emplacements that comprised the 150-mile-long Line were designed to be easily defended by garrisoned troops. But in 1940, Germany invaded France through neutral Belgium and the Netherlands, bypassing the Maginot Line. German forces kept just enough pressure on the troops defending the Line that they could not be moved to defend northern France. Paris fell, and France was forced to surrender on June 22, 1940. Although hostilities between France and Germany formally ceased, many French men and women continued the fight. General Charles de Gaulle organised troops abroad into the Free French Forces, who fought in North Africa and Italy. Meanwhile, resistance fighters in occupied France harassed and sabotaged German forces, provided intelligence to the Allies and rescued downed Allied pilots. Then, in June 1944, the massive D-Day landing took place in Normandy. Free French Forces returned to France and merged with the Resistance to form the French Forces of the Interior. By late August, French forces had entered Paris and General de Gaulle assumed control of France. Berlin fell to the Allies just nine months later and the war in Europe came to an end. Ground Units Poilu (World War I) --> Infanterie (World War II) Rifle Grenadier (World War I & World War II) Flamethrower (World War I & World War II) Saboteur (World War II) Freedom Fighter (World War II) Surveillance Van (World War II) FT-17 (World War I) --> B1-bis Tank (World War II) Artellerie (World War I & World War II) Anti-Tank 75mm Gun (World War II) 77mm AA Gun (World War I & World War II) Air Units Spad XIII (World War I) --> Dewoitine Fighter (World War II) Leo 451 Bomber (World War II) Naval Units Lorraine Battleship Surcouf Submarine Troop Ship Buildings Town Center - trains citizens to gather resources and construct buildings, researching economic abilities also. Armory - researches economic abilities for your civilization, Settlement - a drop off point for your resources gathered by Citizens, it can be also turned into a Town Center. Barracks - trains Infantry based units to attack enemies Tank Factory - creates Tanks and other Armored Vehicles Siege Factory - creates Artillery and Anti-Aircraft pieces. Airport - creates Fighters and Bombers to attack your enemy. Dock - creates Fishing Boats, Naval units such as Battleships, Submarines and Aircraft Carriers. University - researches abilities for your civilization. Granary - this is where your citizens will gather food Tower - a defense building that attacks ground units. Pillbox - A strong defensive structure in which ranged troops can garrison to provide firepower. Anti-Aircraft Gun - attacks enemy units such as Fighters and Bombers. Wall - prevents your enemy from entering it also build gate. Fortress - houses your troops anytime incase of offensive attacks from your enemy. Surveillance Post - Surveillance Posts keep clandestine watch over a large area. French Citizens can construct Surveillance Posts, which have a long line of sight and are invisible to enemies except at very close range. Notre Dame Cathedral - unique french wonder building. only 1 per wonder will be built. Classified Projects Generator—automatically researches new Classified Projects over time. Abilities Garde Républicaine - When a French building is destroyed, there is a chance the guard will escape to fight on. Maginot Line - French walls and towers can sustain more damage than those of other nations. Partisans - All human units can walk through forests. Smokescreen - Obscure the enemy’s line of sight with a smokescreen fired by a Rifled Grenadier or Artillerie. Tower Garrisons - French foot soldiers and Citizens can enter towers for protection. While inside, they give the tower extra firepower. Category:Civilizations